


I Darn Fucked Up

by enddread



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enddread/pseuds/enddread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘im egging your house for a dare but your parent is a cop and they’re yelling at me so i told them that you were my ex and you wronged me and now you’re coming outside and please go along with this i don’t want to go to jail’ au + Andreil</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Darn Fucked Up

The carton of eggs staining the grass and the deer in the head lights look on the teenage boy’s face was enough for even a moron to put two and two together.

“Name,” a large man with a handle bar mustache and a balding head demanded.

“Josh,” the boy said meekly. He flickered his eyes downwards and the man made a exasperated sigh.

The panic Josh had felt when the man had grabbed a fistful of his jacket and yanked him back was still present in his system.

He had messed up. He had messed up big time. The darkness of night had cloaked the police cruiser in the house’s parking lot but now the blindly bright porch light was highlighting it painfully.

Josh couldn’t go to jail. His mind was split in two directions. One half was trying to find a way out. Trying to think of what words could let him slip away.

The other half was cursing each and every one of his team members. They had been the ones responsible for landing Josh in the position he was in now.

Them and their stupid tradition of giving the newest team members hell until they “proved” themselves.

“How about you tell me what exactly you were doing, Josh.” He put a heavy emphasis on the name, enough to spell out he knew it was a fake name.

“A bad break up,” he muttered under his breath. The less the man knew about Josh the better.

“I swear to god,” the man said rubbing his face. “Andrew?”

Josh didn’t hesitate to nod.

“Always causing trouble,” the man muttered under his breath before making a waving motion.

Moments later the front door open and out stepped a very short and very blond boy close enough to Josh’s age. A series of creative curse words coursed through his minds.

Josh glanced behind him as the blond boy, Andrew, made his way across the yard. The sinking feelings that his team mates had driven away the instant the porch lights turned on was enough to keep him from bolting.

“What is it?” Andrew asked, lazily sizing up Josh and trailing his eyes down toward the cracked eggs on the ground.

“This kid-Josh,” once again he emphasized in the name, “says he’s your ex-boyfriend. That’s why he’s doing this shit to the house.”

Josh felt hear rushing to his face while a amused expression formed on Andrew’s.

“And?”

Confusion and relief washed over Josh, both emotions equally strong. He had expected Andrew to immediately call out his lie. Why hadn’t he?

“Is that true?” the man asked with more than a hint of impatience.

“Does it matter?” Andrew raised a eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of him.

“If the kid-Josh is telling the truth maybe I’ll consider not taking him down to the station.”

Josh risked a look at Andrew and made a brief eye contact. He wondered if the panic in his eyes would be enough to get the kid to give him some mercy.

“It’s true then,” Andrew said smiling widely.

The man sighed clearly not convinced. “You’re cleaning your mess up before you go,” he told Josh.

“You go get something for him to scrub that shit off with and also have a little chat with your ‘ex’ to make sure this doesn’t happen again.” He made quotation marks with his hands at the word ex and Andrew waved him away with a roll of his eyes.

“Kay, bye.”

The man took a long look between Josh and Andrew before grumbling under his breath and stalking back toward the house.

Josh let out a deep breath when he shut the door behind him but tensed right back up when he felt the burn of Andrew’s gaze.

“I wasn’t aware I had a vindictive ex,” he drawled out, only a hint of amusement still on his face.

“You must have a bad memory then,” Josh responded.

“Refresh it then,” he said. “What’s your name?”

Josh sighed. He needed to figure out what had given him away about using a fake name.

“Neil,” he said after a moment.


End file.
